


Sorry

by trans_demon_king



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Gen, specifically copycat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: SorrySorryI'm SorrySorry...Sike
Kudos: 12





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this almost a year ago now, I got the song stuck in my head during English class and so I wrote a brief storyline in my notebook and I wrote this that weekend (1/13/19). My original plan was to go back after a week or so and edit... that obviously didn't happen. So you get it now!

It was a normal day for Jack. He had already recorded one video and sent it to Robin for editing and was looking for a game to play for the second.

All of a sudden his body convulsed, like he was having a seizure, and he fell off his chair onto the floor. His teeth sharpened into tiny dagger-like points, his ears pointed, his left eye turned completely black, the iris of his right eye started to glow a septic green, and a bloody slit appeared across his neck.

“I’͠m̡ ̨fi̛nally̷ ͡in con̨ţrol͡ aga͝in Jack.̕ ͝I’m̶ ͘im̵p͘res̛s͝e͝d ͞wi̵th h̷ow ̕lo҉ng ͟you' ̵vé ̢held ͜oưt̢, but̢ ͠I͘ ģues̵s a ͡d͟e̕mo̢n҉ ͠li͞k͟ȩ m͏e͏ ch͢ip̵p̡i̴n̕g a̡way ̴e͢v͡e͞ry͝ ͝seconḑ ̢o̷f every day i̡s ̴to͟o̵ ̷mu̷ch,̕ ͏e̡ven f̡or̴ ͜y͘ou,” the demon, ANTI, said aloud to the empty room. “No̕͞w̕ l̶e̶t m̨e͟͞ ̷͢g̶͝e̷̶̛t ̴͠i̵̴͘ņ͢t͏͜o͢ ̧s̶͟om͘e҉t͝͞ḩin͞g ͘m͏̵̨o̶͘r̷̛e̡̡.҉.̴͠. ̵̕͢co͟mfo̢͢r͞t̶̡ab͘lę̧,” the demon said before glitching himself into his typical attire of black gauges, a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots.

He glitched downstairs into the kitchen to grab a knife. And grab one he did… right before JJ walked into the kitchen.He started to run to grab the others before Anti glitched over and grabbed him by the arm. “I̴̷t͏͠’͡s̸͢ ̢͡b͞e҉͘ȩ͝n҉͞ ̕͟s҉o̵͟͞ ̸l̶̡o̴̧͞n̡g̵̷͡ li͘tt̷̶l̵e͝ ̨͘p̵ųp̷͜͝p͘͡e̴t̴,̛ ̡͝I̷͡ w̵͢oņd̡er̵̛͞ ̸̧h̴̨ow t͝͠h҉̶͠e̛͟ ̕o̷̧t̵͝he̸͢rs ҉̴w͢i͜l͏̶͟l͠͞ ̡̢r͠e̵a̧ç̧t͠ ̸͜͝wh̶en t̴he͝y̨̕ ͘fi̴͡͞n͜͟d͘͢ ͏̨y͢o̢u̶r̷̕ ̶̕͜m̕an͞g͞l͞e̷̕d͘͠͠ ͡͞b̢͠o̧d͢y ̢o͢͜n t͞h͞e ͘f̛l̷o̷͟o̴̧͘r͝͠,” he whispered into the other’s ear. At that JJ started to struggle to get away. “N̷̢ơ̷n̶͠e͠ ̶̡ǫ̴͜f͠ ͜͏t̵̵h̴̷̢a͏t̸̢ ̴̡̢my̢͢ ͢͡l̶͜i͏t̸̕͘t̸l͞e̕͢͞ ̡̛͏pu̶̵̕pp͏̛e̸t̕,̛ ̴͞n̵̸o̕t͜͝ ̛b̧͜ę̸̷f͡҉or̢e̸҉ ͝I͟͝͞’̸͡v͠͠e̢ ̶̴͡ha̧͜d̸̢͡ ͟͝m̴̨y ͞f͘͡un͏.”  
He traced along the scars on his puppets throat from when he took his voice box out, “M̷ayb͏e͏ ͏I̷͠’l͜͡l̢ ͘gi̢͝v̴̛e͘ ̶̨͠a̷͢ m͞a̷͢ţ͜c̶̷h̛͜i̸̕n̛͢g ̷s҉͝ç͜͠a̴̡r̢͟!”

He traced around his left bicep, the one he wasn’t holding, and all at once plunged the knife into it. JJ tried to cry out, but couldn’t. He just kept signing “Please Don’t ” over and over again, but even if Anti knew sign language (or cared enough to read it) it would have been too shaky it to be legible. Chase walked into the kitchen calling, “JJ you’re taking awfully long getting that water, you good?” He looked up and saw the situation, “You.”

“Y̵̵͢e̷̷s̢,̵̛ ͏̸i̡t̷ ̨̕i̷͜͝s ͜m̵̴ȩ̷͘ ̡̛i̸s͘n̴’̸t ͜i͘͘t̶. ͜I҉͏’m̧ ̡͝g̨u̧͜͝ę͝ssi̷ņ͝g͞҉ ̷̸̨you̶҉’͡r̡e ͢e̕͜i̷͜t͢h҉͏͠e̡r͟ ͜g̢͝oinģ̕ ̶t̸̛o͏ ͡ŗun̸ ̨҉a̶w͘a͏y̷̵ o̵r҉ f̨͠i͟gh͘ţ̕ so ̴͜w̷h̵̛͟i̸͞c͡h ̢i͘͡s͡ ͢͟i̢͠t ̢Bro̕͝d̛y?͞ ̕̕I͞ ̨dǫ̴̡n’͟t͘͠ ͜h͡av̷e͟ ̢̛al̡l̢͟ ̕͠d̕ay ̧̢͡h̷̢er͟e̕,” the demon drawled. Chase turned around and ran back to the living room where the rest of the brothers were yelling, “Anti’s back and he’s got JJ in the kitchen!”

Various exclamations of “What?!?!” were heard and Anti sighed, “Gr̨͝e̷͠a̡t̸͜, ju̸st ̷͜͝gr̶e̡a̵t̢͢.̨ N͢͟o̶w ͠I̸͟’l̸l̵ ̷̧h͡av̢͡͠ę ͏t̷ơ̴ ̴̶͝d҉̕e̕a͏̵l̸ ҉̢͞w̵̷͠i͡t̡͟͜h th͢a̶̛̛t͟ s̵u͘p̶͜e̵̵r̨h̛͞e̢r͝o̸͢ ̛͢a̵͘n̶̨d͘͝͠ ̕͟th̴̕e̵ ͢m̴a͜g͝҉̵i̵c̸i̶a̵̕n҉̢. ̧W͢e̸l̨l̡,̕ ̴m̵͘͘iģ͜h͏̸t̴ ͏a̛͡s̨ ̧w͏͜e̴̢̡ll̕͞ ̧ge̷̸͟t̕͟ ̸̕r̶͢id̸ o͝f͠ ̶̧ơ͟n̵͜e̶,”

All at once he turned and plunged the knife into JJ’s heart before pulling it out and dropping his body to the floor. The others ran in to see JJ’s still bleeding corpse and Anti shifting rapidly between Anti and Jack before settling on Jack. The brothers creeped closer while Jack scrambled away from the body rambling, “Sorry. Sorry. I’m Sorry. Sorry.” The brothers encircled Jack in a hug murmuring reassurances, before suddenly he switched back to Anti and stabbed Jackie in the side and whispering

“S̢̨̧i̢͢͠k͡҉̵e̵͡.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Copycat by Billie Eilish from 2:29-2:37 (which also happened to be what was playing while I wrote the ending).


End file.
